The invention relates to a method for controlling selectivity of electric equipment.
The invention relates to a device for controlling selectivity of electric equipment comprising processing means and communication means designed to be connected to at least one electric equipment unit implementing the method.
The invention also relates to an electric installation comprising control of selectivity of electric equipment comprising processing means and communication means designed to be connected to an electric equipment unit, implementing the method.